


Kawaii desu HS ch 3

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Series: Kawaii desu HS ch 3 [1]
Category: LOZ - Fandom, Mixed - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	

After seeing tha yucky foodz, we has 2 eat ourz, that was a feet in it shelf, it wasz a very hard butt wez did it, aftr launch, we had a math, Da teacher was mr. G bcaze he was da gay one. He wore a red orange suit and tie with pink buttons, purple fancy paints with yellow diamonds tha maed sirleh linez, rainbow highliters andz he had gold mascara with sliver fingernails and bright rainbow lipstick, he always had a differnt hair coolor evry day. His eys were a bright light blu coolor. He also wore lavander shoes with firey red shoelaces. 

"YAAAS SINCH U HERE M8" he yielded loudly and with gay passion.

"U bet ur kinkeh bubble butt I iz here" I repeiled back looking sasseh with passion. 

Happy was a confused to say the lest. 

"Say are u like from da fiy land with ur ansisters" 

A stupid boy said because he iz stopid. 

Mr. G droped kicked him like a true ally. "THAT IZ KNOWN AS AFRIA OKIE!!! STHT IT!" 

Happy waz shocked of da power of hiz fab kic, "I am a paatafist, I won't say anythin bad!!!" 

"Glad 2 hav u here hap." Mr. G said happleh, Aftr that he saidz that we can do whaeva, we wanz, so more 4chan tims, I took a joystick ((dick is a dirty word)) pick and uploed onto site, happy saw and thought to himself "that is one. Good. Joystick" he thinked 2 himseft as his brain gave him very gay thoughts. Ather that clas waz ova.  
"Ugh" happy said, "that waz 2 fast"  
"It'll be longer 2morrow" I said smiling, I secretly knew that he sawz it, but he waz to polight to say a thing about that.  
Next clas waz gym, we saw da gym teacer, Mrs. S.  
She waz 90 yers old probby and smelt lik trash.

"What iz ta place, iz hjs ma home?" Said Mrs. S worrlingy 

 

"No, this is the zoo, were people like you become food." Happy said joking, I couldn't help butt laught a lot. We went on 4chan again, it officially becum mah favorite website, there waz so mautvh 2 do!!!


End file.
